


Impulsive

by nbscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dana Scully, Cancer Arc, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e13 Never Again, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbscully/pseuds/nbscully
Summary: Scully's date with Ed Jerse is interrupted by a certain captivating blonde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea* how this ended up being nearly 6,000 words, but here we are.

Scully cranked the volume on the radio, attempting to drown out the words that played on repeat in her head. _You’ve got something I need_ , a record scratching so sharply she could feel it in her molars. The speedometer ticked up a few notches.

Philadelphia was the last place she wanted to go. She wanted to stay home, to go one day without wearing pantyhose, to watch a few bad movies. Something to relax her, to help her forget the doctor’s appointment she had scheduled for next Tuesday.

She dug through the center console and pulled out a pack of menthols. The last time she smoked she’d been in Comity. Mulder insisted it was the alignment of the planets that had put her in such an uncharacteristically touchy mood; she insisted it was because he was an asshole. She imagined him chastising her now as she cracked the driver’s side window, a long stream of smoke escaping her painted lips.

 _Oh well._ If the cancer was in her lungs, then a cigarette couldn’t do any more harm. And if it wasn’t, she was dying anyway.  
__________

Scully sipped her gin and tonic, the alcohol warming her nearly-empty stomach. She looked around the dingy bar, squinting slightly against the heavy fog of secondhand smoke. Ed was right about it being a dive.

“I imagine you’re used to fancier places in D.C.” Ed shrugged self-consciously.

Scully snapped her eyes back to his face. “I am, but,” she exhaled deeply, trying to expel the tension that had built up somewhere between her lungs after her conversation with Mulder, “I like it here.” She smiled and Ed’s eyes brightened.

They exchanged typical first date banter— _What do you do? Do you have any siblings? Favorite hobbies?_ Scully kept her eyes fixed on Ed as he spoke, only half-listening. Her mind was too focused on the way his mouth moved. She pictured his lips moving against her own, against her collarbone, her inner thigh. She shifted in her seat. She hadn’t agreed to the date with the intention of it becoming a one night stand. But Ed was handsome in a tortured artist sort of way, and he seemed genuinely sweet, and had it really been five years since her last lay?

Ed wrapped up his current anecdote, something about playing baseball in college, and Scully excused herself to the restroom with a “Be right back.” She slurped the remains of her second drink through the tiny cocktail straw and slid out of the booth.

The bathrooms were tucked in a corner just past the bar. Scully glided by the row of barstools, taking in their occupants. Most of them looked like regulars, all in varying states of intoxication. Except for one. A woman sat on the very last stool, her legs crossed and back straight, pushing a strand of honey blonde hair out of her eyes. Her slender fingers were wrapped around a tumbler, gently swirling the whiskey inside it. She looked as out of place in the bar as Scully did.

No sooner had Scully noticed her, the woman looked up and met her gaze. After half a second of surprise, Scully gave a small smile, the kind reserved for strangers you pass on the street, and scurried past. She thought she could feel eyes on the back of her head as the bathroom door swung shut behind her. She shook the feeling as she twisted the knob on the sink and ran her hands under the lukewarm water. Her chest was flushed from the alcohol, red patches creeping up her neck like vines up a trellis.

A small voice buzzed in the back of Scully’s head, Sensible Dana telling her to go back to her hotel. She looked at her reflection. The slightly bloodshot whites of her eyes accentuated the blue of her irises, the freckle above her lip an invitation for others to stare at her mouth. She’d worn her hair a bit straighter and smoother the past few weeks, and she liked it. She’d need to wear it that way more often.

_While I still can._

Scully twisted the knob again, nearly breaking it in her haste, and shook off her hands. She swiped her fingers beneath her eyes, though her makeup hadn’t actually smudged, and yanked at the hem of her sweater, exposing more cleavage. Sensible Dana could go fuck herself. 

She slid back into the booth, scooching slightly closer to Ed than before. “Where were we? College stories?”

“Yeah,” Ed grinned. “You got any good ones?”

Scully chuckled, “Oh yeah, there are a few.” Ed looked at her expectantly. “There was one, uh, my roommate and I were at this party, and obviously we’d been drinking, and—” Scully stopped abruptly. She’d been absentmindedly glancing around, trying to recall details of that night at Phi Delta, when her eyes landed on the blonde at the bar again, who, Scully realized, was looking right back at her.

The woman had twisted in her stool, now sitting to face the rest of the room, still holding her tumbler of whiskey. Scully watched as she raised the glass to her mouth, taking a slow drink before lowering it, tongue darting out to catch a stray droplet on her bottom lip. This woman clearly didn’t mind being caught staring.

A feeling somewhere between fear and excitement flooded Scully’s stomach.

“Dana?”

Scully jumped slightly at Ed’s voice. “Right, sorry.” She finished the story as best as she could, though it sounded much lamer than she’d hoped, her usual eloquence knocked askew by that single drop of whiskey.

After a few awkward beats, Scully stood again. “I’m going to get another drink. Do you need one?”

Ed scrambled to get up from his seat, “No, no, let me get it.”

“No.” Scully’s voice came out sharper than she intended, causing Ed to freeze. She softened, “No, really, it’s fine.” She smiled, she hoped reassuringly.

Ed looked confused but nodded, relaxing into the booth again. His ego seemed bruised, but Scully didn’t pay it any attention.

She approached the bar and leaned onto her elbows, a few stools down from the woman. “Gin and tonic, please.”

The bartender nodded and went to work. Scully tried to look casual. She drummed her fingers on the bar top, avoiding the sticky rings left behind from others’ glasses. The bartender returned with her drink, and suddenly—

“That’ll be on my tab.”

She turned toward the voice—though she already knew who it would be—and found the woman standing there. Scully licked her lips nervously, then smiled.

“I’m Stella.” She didn’t extend her hand in greeting, instead choosing to sip her whiskey once more. She drank it neat. Scully watched her throat as she swallowed, the fear-excitement flooding her again.

“Dana.”

Stella hummed in acknowledgement, tilting her chin upwards. Stella’s heels were a touch taller than Scully’s, giving her another extra inch of height. Almost everything about her was icy cool: platinum highlights, soft pink lips, silk shirt and leather skirt. But her eyes were fiery, a striking blue that nearly matched Scully’s.

“You should sit with me.” _She’s British._

Scully looked back at Ed. He was watching them, his forehead crinkled in confusion. “I’m kind of with someone. I’m sorry.”

The corner of Stella’s mouth quirked upward. “So what?”

Scully paused, the tip of her tongue between her teeth. She could feel her face warming under Stella’s gaze. She seemed dangerous, but in an enticing way, like those moments before jumping off a high dive. Scully felt her toes at the edge of the board.

“Okay,” her voice was husky. “Give me a second.” She held out her drink and Stella took it. Their fingers brushed and Scully was surprised at how warm Stella’s hands were. Stella smirked again, looking satisfied with herself.

Scully strode back to the booth, quickly formulating a lie. She sat, but gathered her coat into her lap.

“Dana, is everything okay?” Ed leaned toward her, slightly panicked.

“Yeah, it is. Um, this is wild, I know, but that woman up there is actually an old friend. I haven’t seen her in ages, and I can’t really pass up the opportunity to catch up with her. I’ve had such a good time, but I think we should cut this short. I hope you understand.” She said all of this very quickly.

“Oh.” Ed’s eyes widened, making him look like a wounded puppy. “It’s just… I really like you, Dana. I was having such a good time.”

“I know, and I was too!” Scully bit her lip, cringing at her own fake enthusiasm. “But, um, she’s just—we really haven’t seen each other in so long.”

“Um. Okay, then,” Ed shook his head slightly, his voice small. Scully felt a twinge of guilt as he grabbed his coat and stood, pulling it onto his shoulders. “I guess I’ll, uh… Bye, Dana.” Ed looked over at Stella again before turning swiftly on his heel and nearly running from the bar.

Scully sighed as she took her place on the stool next to Stella, reaching over, into Stella’s space, and pulling her drink closer.

“What did you tell him?”

“Old friend.”

“Did he buy it?”

Scully snorted, a wide smile taking over her face, “Doubtful.” To her surprise, Stella laughed quietly in return, a small, girlish sound that seemed out of character for such an intimidating person.

Scully fiddled with the lime wedge on the rim of her glass. “So…”

“So,” Stella replied, a statement, not a question. She turned to better face Scully, crossing one leg over the other. The point of one sleek, probably very expensive, black stiletto heel just barely brushed the fabric of Scully’s pants.

Scully wasn’t sure where to start the conversation. _What part of England are you from? Do you make a habit of visiting trashy Pennsylvania bars? Why did you ask me to sit with you?_

Mercifully, Stella spoke again. “Where did you meet him?”

“At a, uh, tattoo studio actually.” Scully pursed her lips in embarrassment.

Stella’s right eyebrow arched upwards. “What sort of tattoo were you getting?”

“I wasn’t, I was just…” Scully shook her head dismissively. “It was just a work thing. It’s complicated.”

“Mm,” Stella hummed. “Well, I suppose that makes sense. I can’t picture you going there voluntarily. You don’t seem the tattoo type.”

Scully sat up straighter, her brows knitting together in offense. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She took a long gulp from her drink, which was mostly gin, refusing to wince as it burned her throat.

Stella seemed proud of herself for striking a nerve. “You just seem very…” She leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowing as though searching the smoky air for the right word. “Safe.”

Scully was quiet for a moment. Safe. Right. Abductions and monsters and conspiracies. And cancer. At the moment, Scully felt anything but safe. She tilted her chin upward defiantly, not all that different from the way Stella had upon their introduction. “I could say the same about you.”

Stella smiled softly, making Scully feel slightly embarrassed. Stella probably hadn’t meant “safe” as an insult, even though she did seem to take a certain pleasure in seeing Scully squirm. Before Scully could ponder further, Stella leaned back again, gently pulling up the right sleeve of her blouse. She held out her arm to Scully, wrist up.

Scully studied the ink there, now bluish with age. “Sanskrit?”

“Mhmm,” Stella nodded.

Scully looked up, meeting Stella’s eyes. Their color had deepened. “What made you decide to get that?” 

Stella shrugged, “We were all young once.” She pulled her arm back, fixing her sleeve. “I used to be much more impulsive.”

Scully swallowed. She looked at Stella’s lips. She remembered her earlier fantasy, but Ed’s lips were suddenly replaced by Stella’s fuller, softer ones, her subtle lipstick smudging across Scully’s pale skin.

“Does that mean you’re not impulsive now?” Scully felt her heart beating against her ribs, her own flirtatiousness taking her by surprise.

Stella was quiet for a moment, her eyes searching Scully’s face as though she were sizing her up. “Not necessarily.”

Scully smiled and sipped her drink, trying to mimic Stella’s cool exterior, but as she returned the glass to its coaster she laughed, shaking her head. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Stella chuckled.

“I don’t…” Scully shook her head again. “I’m not sure what I’m doing, honestly.”

“You’re flirting with me.”

Scully’s mouth dropped open an inch, her eyes widening. “No,” she scoffed, though even her gin-soaked mind knew better.

Stella just grinned.

Scully sighed. “I’m just not really an _impulsive_ person.” Her use of Stella’s word was deliberate. “I never have been, really,” she added quietly, mostly to herself.

“What’s stopping you from being impulsive now?” Stella’s voice was soft, understanding, though Scully detected a hint of challenge in it.

Scully looked from Stella’s eyes to her mouth and back again. “How would I start?”

One, two, three seconds of silence. “I can think of a few things.”  
__________

Scully shivered as she felt the tattoo artist rub small circles on her lower back, cleaning the spot where the ouroboros would soon be. She was straddling the tattoo chair backwards, leant forward with her arms folded on the headrest.

This was, apparently, still Stella’s idea of impulsive. As Stella signed the receipt to settle her tab, she asked the bartender, whose arms were covered in dancing patterns and colors, for studio recommendations. As though she had planned this—though Scully knew it was impossible—there was a reputable place just a few blocks away.

Scully took a deep breath, the sterile smell of the shop filling her nostrils. She was reminded of the years she’d spent studying in hospitals. She thought of the days spent in hospitals that were inevitably ahead of her. She began counting the tiles on the floor.

“Are you ready?” Stella asked.

Scully looked up. Stella sat on a chair across from her, legs crossed again, one shoe dangling from her toes. She still had that thread of challenge in her voice.

Scully met the challenge, lifting her head higher. “Absolutely.”

Scully heard the tattoo artist chime in from behind her, “Good, because I am too.” Scully was pretty sure her name was Megan. She was young, maybe in her late 20s, with a dimpled smile and a voice clearly groomed to calm nervous clients. Scully was grateful it was her doing the tattooing, rather than the gruff looking male artist inking a dragon on a man’s back across the room. 

Scully gasped lightly at the first scrape of the needle. It hurt. But it was also thrilling. She looked back at Stella, who was watching her intently, her bottom lip between her teeth. Scully felt a sharp zing of electricity shoot from the tattoo needle to her center.

As Megan worked her way around the snake’s body, Scully glanced periodically up at Stella. Each time, she was met with the same look. The third or fourth time it happened, Scully rolled her eyes, smiling. “You’re staring at me.”

“Yes, I am.”

Scully gasped again as the needle moved closer to her spine.

“Yeah, this part is going to hurt a little,” Megan said apologetically.

Another sharp intake of breath later, Scully watched Stella sit up, uncross her legs, and re-cross them in the opposite direction. At this angle, Scully could practically see up her skirt. She brought her eyes up to Stella’s face, which was rosy from her third glass of whiskey. _Or something else._

The next twenty minutes proceeded all the same: Stella and Scully reacting to the other’s movements, a gasp here, an exhale there. There was a fire burning between them, each little breath stoking the flame.

“And you’re finished. Want to see?” Scully turned to face Megan, who held out a small hand mirror. Scully walked the few feet to the wall mirror, spun, and angled herself to see the ouroboros. The tattoo was slightly swollen, the skin around it tinged pink, but it was beautiful, the vibrant colors standing out against her skin. The reckless streak that brought her here only grew stronger. She felt powerful. Sexy.

“What do you think?” Scully stepped in front of Stella, holding up her shirt in the back, and looked over her shoulder.

Stella stared at the tattoo, then trailed her eyes slowly up Scully’s back before settling on her face. “I like it,” barely a whisper. Scully wondered if she was talking about more than the tattoo.

Scully returned to the chair so Megan could patch her up. She covered the tattoo with a transparent adhesive bandage, explaining to Scully all of the relevant aftercare instructions. Scully paid, tipping generously, and she and Stella stepped back out into the crisp night.

They walked slowly back in the direction of the bar, Scully’s arms by her sides, Stella’s in her coat pockets.

“How do you feel?”

“I guess it’s like,” Scully licked her lips, trying to articulate the feeling. “I don’t really feel different. But I also do. I don’t think it’s really settled in yet that it’s there, forever.”

Stella nodded.

They walked in silence for another block. Stella took her hands from her pockets and lightly brushed the knuckles of her right hand against Scully’s left. “What are you thinking about?”

Scully stopped, causing Stella to do the same. She took half a step toward Stella, their faces now so close that the frozen clouds of their breath mingled together. Scully smelled Stella’s perfume, floral with a hint of something citrus.

“I don’t want to go back to the bar.”

Stella opened her mouth slightly, and after a moment that felt like hours, she spoke. “Where do you want to go?”  
__________

The elevator dinged open. Scully felt Stella’s hand on her lower back, carefully avoiding the sensitive newly inked skin, and they stepped into the car together. An elderly couple followed them in.

“Floor?” Stella asked.

“Eight, please,” the old woman answered. Stella pressed the button for eight, then for fifteen. The woman thanked her and Stella smiled, nodding her head once in acknowledgement.

Scully took a deep, steadying breath. She and Stella stood shoulder-to-shoulder, elbows bumping. Scully watched the numbers count up, her heart thumping in her throat. Obviously, she knew what she wanted to happen once they reached Stella’s room, but her first gin and tonic was wearing off and her nerves were sneaking back.

As the doors slid closed once more at the eighth floor, Scully felt Stella shift next to her. She turned to face her, and Stella slipped her hands inside Scully’s coat, gripping her hips firmly. She slowly pushed Scully against the upholstered wall. The railing pressed against Scully’s tailbone.

“You look nervous.” Once again Scully was surprised by Stella’s voice, the gentleness and understanding in it.

Scully nodded, but wrapped her hands around Stella’s elbows, pulling her closer.

Stella’s mouth was just millimeters away. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Scully breathed. She nudged her lips against Stella’s, bringing one hand up to the side of Stella’s neck. She pulled Stella more firmly against her mouth. She felt Stella’s fingers tighten against her hips.

Scully’s stomach burned with anticipation. Just as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, the elevator dinged again. They separated and Stella took her hands, walking backwards to pull her out into the hallway. She released one hand and they walked, fingers loosely intertwined, toward Stella’s room.

Once inside, Scully shucked her coat and draped it over a nearby chair. The room was fancy, much fancier than anything the X-files’ budget had allotted her. Across the room Stella poured a small glass of whiskey. They met each other in the middle of the room and Stella took a long sip from the glass, then held it out for Scully, who finished it.

Stella set the empty glass on the nightstand and, without a word, reached for the waistband of Scully’s slacks. She slid her fingertips under the fabric, thumbing the clasp, and placed her lips on Scully’s neck.

 _Fuck._ Scully felt herself being pushed backwards again, like in the elevator. Her head bumped gently against the wall and Stella moved her lips downward, following the scooping neckline of Scully’s sweater. Scully closed her eyes, colors flashing on the inside of her eyelids, and whimpered. She felt her nipples harden beneath her bra. Stella sighed and unhooked Scully’s pants, sliding the zipper down. Her hands began moving more firmly and frantically, stroking Scully’s stomach and thighs.

“Wait,” Scully said.

Stella stepped back, removing her hands from Scully as though she’d been burned. Her eyes widened in concern. “Are you alright? We don’t—”

“Yes,” Scully nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I’m alright, I promise. I just need…” she trailed off. She grabbed Stella’s shoulders and spun them, switching their places. She locked eyes with Stella, blue burning into blue, and ran her hands slowly up Stella’s arms, pinning them against the wall above her head. Stella’s breath hitched. It was the sexiest sound Scully had ever heard.

She leaned in and kissed Stella fiercely, pressing the length of their bodies together. She needed this control, and she prayed that Stella would understand.

Scully pulled back, nipping at Stella’s bottom lip on the way. She looked into her eyes. “Please,” she whispered.

Stella nodded, her eyes shining with compassion and more than a little desire.

It was like a dam breaking. Scully pressed their lips together again and their tongues met, teeth knocking together clumsily. Scully left wet kisses along Stella’s jawline, her fingers still firmly holding Stella’s wrists in place. She dropped her mouth to the notch where Stella’s collarbones met, then traced her tongue upward along her neck. She found a sensitive spot just under Stella’s ear and sucked hard. A puff of hot breath escaped Stella’s lips and her knees shook beneath her. The throbbing between Scully’s legs intensified.

Scully brought her lips back to Stella’s, releasing her wrists so she could start working the buttons of Stella’s shirt. Stella gripped the sides of Scully’s face as they kissed. Scully reached the bottom button and yanked the tail of the shirt from Stella’s waistband. She quickly found the zipper of her skirt and pushed it to the floor. Stella ended their kiss so she could step out of it, removing her shoes at the same time. She shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and shook the hair out of her face as she looked at Scully, who was now taller than her.

Scully braced herself against the wall and looked up and down Stella’s body, taking in the sight of her. She resisted the urge to run her fingers across Stella’s chest, lazily tracing constellations in the galaxy of freckles. There might be time for that later. She reached behind Stella and unclasped her bra. She peeled the deep purple lace away from her breasts and flung it to the floor.

Stella tipped her head back, grinning slyly as Scully licked her lips. Scully stepped back and tilted her head toward the bed. “Lay down.”

There was no other word for it: Stella _sauntered_ past, hips swaying provocatively. Scully had never seen a woman so comfortable and confident in her own skin. Stella climbed onto the bed and settled into the pillows, golden hair fanned around her like a halo. She rested her arms above her head, accentuating her tits. She bent one leg at the knee and spread her legs slightly, a daring look in her eye. She’d let Scully take control, but it was clear she still wanted to play.

Scully stood at the foot of the bed. She grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head, then pushed her pants to the floor, removing her shoes as Stella had done. With a flick of her wrist, her bra was off. Stella’s hips rose ever so slightly from the bed. Then Scully bent, slowly taking off her panties, which were thoroughly soaked. She heard Stella take a sharp breath inward.

Scully placed one knee on the bed and leaned forward, grasping Stella’s panties, a small scrap of fabric that matched her bra. She dragged the material down her muscular legs— _Is she a runner? A swimmer?_ —and tossed it behind her.

She crawled upward, straddling one of Stella’s legs, and leaned down to capture her lips again. She tasted like whiskey and vanilla. Scully imagined Stella’s skillful tongue flicking between her legs and moaned. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, and Scully moved her lips to Stella’s chest, pulling one rosy nipple into her mouth. She kissed and sucked and nipped lightly, listening to Stella’s breath grow shakier.

“Dana.”

Scully released Stella’s nipple and looked up, licking her lips, a questioning eyebrow reaching toward her hairline.

“Fuck me,” Stella whispered.

A sigh tumbled from Scully’s lips and she attacked Stella’s neck again. Her nimble fingers slid down the smooth skin of Stella’s stomach and came to rest just above her clit. She bit softly into Stella’s neck, causing her to shudder, and slid one slim finger through her folds, marveling at the slickness she found there.

“You’re so wet,” Scully panted.

Stella just groaned, rocking her hips against Scully’s hand in desperation. Scully could feel her own arousal between her legs, coating the creases of her thighs. She wanted so badly to lower herself against Stella’s leg, to relieve the insistent pulsing in her clit. But more than that she wanted—needed—to hear Stella come.

Without warning, Scully pushed two fingers into her. She pumped her hand a few times before slipping in a third finger. Stella cried out, a few choice expletives mingled with her moans. She wrapped one hand around the back of Scully’s neck while the other gripped her shoulder, giving her more leverage. Scully looked down, watching Stella fuck herself on her fingers. She thrust her hand harder, meeting every roll of Stella’s hips.

“More,” Stella panted. “Please, oh god, please.”

Scully moaned at Stella’s request. She suspected Stella rarely, if ever, begged. But damn if it didn’t look good on her. She pressed her thigh down into the back of her working hand, giving Stella the extra pressure she craved. Stella lifted her knee, pushing her leg to the wet heat of Scully’s crotch. Scully’s mouth dropped open on a gasp.

The duvet bunched beneath them as they moved against each other, sweat slicking their bodies. Stella’s short fingernails dug into Scully’s shoulder, and Scully felt her tighten around her fingers. She leaned down to her ear and breathed, “That’s it. Come for me.”

Scully curled her fingers and pressed the heel of her hand firmly to Stella’s clit. Stella groaned and tossed her head back, exposing the long column of her throat. Scully bit into the soft flesh of her neck again and Stella went rigid. Another smooth thrust and Stella was gone, crying out, a jumbled mixture of “yes” and “Dana” and “fuck” spilling from her lips.

Scully peppered Stella’s neck and chest with small kisses, her hand slowing as she coaxed her down from her high. Stella sighed heavily in relief and Scully removed her hand, bringing her fingers to Stella’s mouth. Their eyes locked as Stella took Scully’s first finger into her mouth, sucking gently. Scully bit her lip so hard she worried she might draw blood. She pulled her hand away and kissed Stella lightly.

Stella shifted so they faced each other on their sides. She brought her hand to Scully’s face, gently running her thumb along her cheek. Her eyes were soft, hazy from her orgasm, but also sparkling with curiosity.

“Why are you here, really?”

Scully swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“Something brought you here. Made you agree to a date with a stranger. Told you to come home with me,” Stella said. “Not that I’m complaining about that,” she added with a smirk.

A lump formed in Scully’s throat. She took a shaky breath. “I guess I just needed to feel something.”

There was Stella’s eyebrow again.

Scully licked her lips slowly. “I’m sick. Cancer.”

It was the first time she’d said it out loud.

Stella sighed deeply. Scully was silent, dreading the look of pity that was sure to take residence on Stella’s face. But it never came.

“In that case, I’m going to need to get you off twice.”

Scully couldn’t help it: she burst out laughing, deep belly laughs that shook her small frame, her smile wide enough to show her gums. Stella’s face broke into a smile as well, her steely demeanor completely erased for the moment. Scully hoped she could feel her gratitude, could see it shining from her eyes like sunlight. For once she wasn’t the sidekick, wasn’t the victim, wasn’t the one to be pitied. She was sick, but she was a whole person.

“Come here.” Stella stood and pulled Scully up, leading her to the bathroom.

The bathroom was even more ornate than the rest of the room, though Scully hadn’t thought that was possible. Stella opened the door to the walk-in shower, which was big enough to fit five people, and turned on the water, testing its warmth with her delicate fingers.

“But my tattoo?”

“It’ll be alright with that bandage.” Stella turned and held out her hand. Scully took it and they stepped into the shower. It was only then that Scully noticed that one entire wall, the one with the showerhead, was a floor-to-ceiling mirror. The implications of this hit Scully like a freight train. She’d get to watch Stella fuck her. The throbbing in her clit, which had never really subsided, became more insistent.

Stella directed Scully to stand under the spray. Scully tilted her head back, allowing the warm water to run down her face and neck. She raised her arms and slicked the water through her hair, pushing the short red strands away from her face. She watched Stella watch her. Stella’s eyes roamed the soft curves of Scully’s body, more visible than ever in the brightness of the bathroom lights. Scully knew she was in a vulnerable position, but she felt safe under Stella’s gaze. The tension in her chest finally dissipated, cleansed by the steady stream of the shower, swirling between their toes before washing down the drain. 

They traded places and Stella did the same. Scully watched rivulets cascade over Stella’s breasts, down her taut stomach. She wanted to lean forward and lap the water from her skin.

Stella wiped the water from her face and met Scully’s eye. For the third time that night, she pushed Scully against the wall. She kissed her hard, hot tongue sliding into her mouth. She swallowed Scully’s moans, which only seemed to fuel her movements.

Her hands slid upwards from Scully’s stomach to her breasts. Her fingers teased her nipples, already peaked from the absence of the water’s heat. She placed sloppy wet kisses along Scully’s jaw and neck, ran her tongue slowly across her collarbone. She pulled one nipple between her teeth and bit down. It was harder than Scully was used to, causing her to gasp sharply, but her hand flew to the back of Stella’s neck, encouraging her to continue. Stella sucked and pulled at Scully’s nipples as her hands returned to exploring Scully’s body. They ran along her ribcage, tickling ever so slightly, then reached down to cup her bottom.

“Mm,” Stella pulled away from Scully’s chest. “I knew you’d have a great ass.”

All Scully could do was whimper. She rolled her hips, trying to push them against Stella’s, vying for any bit of friction she could get.

“Tell me what you want,” Stella said, nipping gently at Scully’s earlobe.

Scully’s eyes slid closed and she breathed heavily through her nose. “Anything. Anything, please.”

“Not good enough.” Stella nuzzled her neck and brought her hands to Scully’s front, fingers playing along the tops of her thighs. “Tell me what you want.”

Scully opened her eyes and peered over Stella’s shoulder. She saw their reflection in the mirror. Her face was flushed and wanton. She watched the muscles of Stella’s back and shoulders ripple as she continued caressing her body. And Stella wanted to talk about _Scully’s_ ass?

She was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to see Stella on her knees.

“Your mouth,” Scully gasped. “Fuck me with your mouth.” She felt Stella grin against her neck.

Stella slunk to her knees. She pressed her thumbs, hard, into Scully’s hipbones and kissed lightly along her bikini line.

“Stella, please.”

With a small, satisfied hum, Stella lifted Scully’s knee and slung it over her shoulder. She bent her head and finally, _finally_ , delved her tongue between Scully’s legs. She lapped upwards from Scully’s ass to her clit a few times before circling her opening.

“Ohhh my god,” Scully groaned. She braced one hand against the door of the shower, fighting to remain upright as Stella’s tongue switched focus, pressing firmly against her clit. “Yes… yes…”

Stella tortured her, flicking her clit wildly before slowing down and sucking it into her mouth, repeating the pattern until Scully moaned with every breath. She slid two fingers inside of her and curled them. Scully’s thighs twitched violently. She looked at their reflection again, watching how Stella’s head moved in time with her tongue. It was then she realized Stella’s other hand, the one not fucking her into oblivion, was working furiously between her own legs, swiping over her clit in a frenetic rhythm.

Scully came fast and hard. She cried out and clamped her eyes shut, her cunt tightening around Stella’s fingers. Hot waves crashed through her torso and she gasped in shallow pants, caught in the undertow of her orgasm.

With a final kiss to her clit, Stella pulled back, gently removing her fingers. She shrugged Scully’s leg from her shoulder and reached up, cradling Scully as she slid down the wall to join her on the floor. They adjusted, scooching slightly to sit on their bottoms under the spray.

“Wow.” Scully rubbed her eyes, a small giggle escaping her lips.

“How’s that for feeling something?”

Scully giggled louder and leaned forward, pulling Stella into a kiss. They separated and stood. Stella groaned slightly.

“Oh, your knees,” Scully’s voiced was laced with concern and apology.

“Worth it,” Stella smirked.

Stella turned off the water and stepped into the cool air of the bathroom. Scully followed, taking the fluffy hotel towel Stella offered her. She ran the towel through her hair roughly before drying off, watching Stella do the same.

Still naked, they crawled under the thick duvet, sinking into the numerous pillows littering the bed. Stella switched off the bedside lamp. Scully felt warm and limbless, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. She turned on her side and nestled her back against Stella’s front. Just as Stella wasn’t one to beg, Scully also suspected she wasn’t one to cuddle. Yet Stella didn’t pull back. In fact, she nuzzled closer, grazing her fingers lightly up and down Scully’s arm.

Stella’s warm breath curled around Scully’s ear, “Impulsive works for you.”

Scully said nothing, instead reaching up to squeeze Stella’s hand once in thanks. Her eyes drifted shut and she breathed deeply, letting the rhythm of Stella’s rising and falling chest lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm gay. That's why it's 6,000 words.


End file.
